Nightwing
Biography Coming Soon! Abilities *'Acrobatics:' Ryan Webb is an acrobatic prodigy. He is so fast and agile that even the Flash is surprised by and praises his speed. *'Espionage:' Webb is proficient in the art of espionage. *'Firearms:' Ryan is an expert marksman and is highly skilled in the use of firearms. *'Gifted Intellect:' Ryan Webb is shown to have a naturally high level of intelligence. *'Tactical Analysis:' Ryan is a capable tactician. In addition, he is skilled in reading the body motions of others, allowing him to defeat multiple armed opponents and anticipate an opponent's next move. *'Disguise:' Webb is proficient in the art of disguise. *'Escapology:' Ryan is a master escape artist. *'Investigation:' Ryan is known to be an excellent detective. *'Leadership:' Nightwing has excellent leadership skills. *'Multilingualism:' He can speak English, German, and ten other languages. *'Forensic Science:' Ryan has an advanced degree in forensics. *'Indomitable Will:' Webb has a very strong will. He is able to resist Scarecrow's potent fear toxins, resist and overcome mind control from Brother Blood. *'Intimidation:' When the situation calls for it Nightwing can be extremely intimidating. *'Martial Arts:' Before even being formally trained, Ryan possessed limited skill in hand-to-hand combat. After being trained rigorously he is considered one of the world's top tier martial artists. **''Eskrima'' **''Stick Fighting'' *'Peak Human Condition:' Through years of extensive and intensive training, Ryan has achieved the peak of human perfection both mentally and physically. *'Stealth:' He is capable of breaching very high-security facilities without being detected. Webb is also skilled enough to even sneak away and keep hidden from Speedsters like the Flash. Swordsmanship: Webb is on par with the master swordsman, Ra's al Ghul. *'Throwing:' Nightwing is skilled in throwing modified Shuriken (Wing-Dings) to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite occasionally giving them head-starts and even disarm others with his wingdings. *'Weaponry:' Due to his training, Ryan is well versed in many melee weapons such as staffs, escrima sticks, and bladed weaponry such as swords. Equipment *'Nightwing Suit:' As Nightwing, Ryan Webb's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. It is made up of sturdy but flexible material that not only suits his strength, speed, and acrobatics but also is durable enough to withstand gunfire. His costume has a stylized red "wing" across his shoulders, over a black torso and legs. He also has gauntlets much like Batman's suit. He also has variants of his costume with different design elements, one of which was an armored suit that sported a Bat Symbol. His suit houses various hidden compartments for his gadgetry such as smoke pellets, fire extinguishing pellets, wing-dings, and small bombs. The fingertips of the suit also enable him to use lockpicks and a needle which can give chemical analysis. *'Nightwing's Domino Mask:' As Nightwing, Ryan's domino mask is shaped just like his wing-dings. It has various capabilities such as being able to track the GPS coordinates of a cellphone, thermal vision, detect radio waves, and is capable of giving detailed analysis of scenes and fights. *'Nightwing's Gauntlets:' Hidden within secret compartments lies Nightwing's gadgetry, in which a great majority seems to be hidden. He has various gadgetry in his gauntlets such as binoculars and they are occasionally used to store his Escrima Sticks. His gauntlets can also shoot remote bombs, a sonic device with his ear dampeners, and a grapple line. **''Electric Shock:'' His entire suit is wired to deliver a 150-thousand-volt shock through the gloves of the suit, however it only has enough power for a one-time charge. *'Escrima Sticks:' Personalized by Ryan himself, his escrima sticks are dual fighting baton-like sticks. He upgraded them so they could shoot a grappling line, and even hold some smoke bombs. **''Electro-Blast:'' Ryan's Escrima sticks are capable of emitting high voltages of electricity. *'Wing-Dings:' Wing-Dings are shuriken like throwing weapons shaped like a bird. Variations of wing-dings include those which are able to be opened and closed, those which can be explosively charged and those which are electrified. Other varieties include remote-controlled wing-dings, sonic wing-dings, and even wing-dings that freeze people or objects they come in contact with. Limitations Nightwing is susceptible to all human vulnerabilities. Category:Cazzik Category:Cazzik (WoH) Category:Titans